The Insider (Issue VI)
Welcome to the sixth issue of The Insider and in this issue you will be interested in what we have to tell you today. I also would like to welcome the new cast! Community Updates The Contests Story Reviews Interview with the Contest Winner Just Random Hello my little darlings! Hazel here ^_^ So, for our first little talk here on the Insider is going to be about... Books. Yes, books. Wonderful things, aren’t they? Wrapping around your mind, entertaining and consuming your every thought...There’s so, so many. Including the long awaited Mark of Athena. We’re all dying to know what happens. Who are and what do the Seven demigods from the prophecy do? Who dies? What gods do they meet? What happened to Nico? Will Jason end up with Piper or Reyna? What cliffhanger will Rick leave us with this time? So, to pass the time before this glorious book arrives, we read. Some will read fanfiction, to keep impatience at bay, to feed the inner fangirl/fanboy that is constantly begging for more. Some will read books, camping out in libraries and secretly smuggling your flashlight to bed so your parents won’t catch you up late. Then there’s the group who does both. And they’re just freaking awesome. Now, I realize there are many amazing fanfictions we could talk about (*cough*WeAreBrokenThatWonTheMonthlyContest*cough*), but we’re going to focus on the real, original published novels. I myself have already staked out my school’s library and added at least a dozen books to the large, always growing books-to-read list I have stored in my head. And I’m sure you’ve all done the same thing. (Well, I hope, at least.) So, I’m going to talk about some of the books I’ve read, and some of the ones you guys have read to! I guess you could say this is really just a book review and section article, then. For this issue, anyway ;) So, if you guys don’t like having a bunch of books to read, or you find this boring...well, you have no place here. But that still doesn’t mean you have to stop reading ^_^ FIRST UP! So, as soon as I got to school, I headed to the library and got the last book of the Inkworld trilogy, Inkdeath! The Inkworld Trilogy is an AWESOME series. It’s written by Cornelia Funke, who is one of the top authors in Europe. ^_^ Only beaten by our beloved queen, J.K. Rowling, for children/teen novels, I believe. Not completely sure. But, anyway, she’s also written books like The Thief Lord (also awesome >:D) and Dragon Rider. I’m not gonna give you a huge description, but it’s basically “a book lover’s book”, or something like that xD Book lovers going inside books. All that shtuff. I’d give it...an eight. Or so. Not too accurate, as I read the last book a few months after I finished the first two, so I don’t remember too well, but they’re quite good. Can’t say I loved the very end though, but that might just be me. After I finished that book, I started reading a book I hadn’t heard too much about: Gone by Michael Grant. Mother of God. Best book in the world. I do not kid you. This is a work of God. Beautiful. Amazing. A miracle. I’ve thought very seriously about sending flowers, money, chocolate, and an unlimited gift card for Barnes and Noble to the school librarian for having this book. Funny. Dramatic. Sad. Dark. Violent. Supernatural. Words can’t describe it. I’ve just finished the second book of the series, and I think there are around five books, and there is another coming out soon. If you have not read this book/are thinking about it, DO. (For all you Young Justice fans out there, the book plot is somewhat similiar to the episode Misplaced. If this turns you away from the book, I did say somewhat.) Now, since I could go on and on about books I’ve read, and this may or may not be getting a bit long, here are some book reviews by other wiki users! “I have been reading Between Shades of Grey and Emerald Atlas. Between Shades of Grey, I loved it. All the historical fiction, it’s so sad.” ~Mcleo1 “I don't have time for this peasant, I'm blogging.” ~SallyPerson “This of the Dragon: Book 1: Kira is a great story, filled with magic, dragons, and great characters. Kira is brave and strong, and she is definitely the right kinda girl to save a kingdom from an evil king. If I could choose one word to describe this book, it’d be: AWESOME.” ~DaughterofTerpischore “Well I read this book called Just Like You. It was terrific. Drama and there was a nice plot twist at the end.” ~Hermione Chase “It Pleasant had a nice storyline to it, many twist and many unexpected events occurring. I enjoyed all 606 pages start to finish. ‘We are the new breed of sorcerers’ said Kitana ‘and we're stronger than you’. This shows how interesting and how much the book encourages you to read on.” ~Ersason219 Thank you to all the users who submitted a review! I sincerely hope that this helped anyone who was thinking about what to read next ^_^ And if not...well, at least you read it. You had to learn something. Now, even though this is a bit long, I said I’d give my opinion on all the character art that’s been released for the Mark of Athena. Arachne: Awesome. Epic. Amazing. Nemesis: BA. The Rest: No -_- There ya go ^_^ Quotes to go with this article: “So many books, so little time.” ~Frank Zapta “If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all.” ~Oscar Wilde “A room without books is like a body without a soul.” ~Marcus Tullius Cicero “There is no friend as loyal as a book.” ~Ernest Hemingway “I cannot live without books.” ~Thomas Jefferson “Some books should be tasted, some devoured, but only a few should be chewed and digested thoroughly.”~Cornelia Funke Thanks for reading, people of the wiki! Stay asterous! ~Hazel Note: A few days after writing this, I came across a book called "Out of My Mind". This is most definitely one of, if not the, best books I have ever read. It's realistic fiction, so if you like that stuff, this is for YOU. Even if you don't, I honestly prefer fantasy and sci fi, and this is probably better then Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and, dare I say it, Harry Potter? (I said probably. There's a big issue with different genres, after all xD) But I seriously encourage you to find out more about this book. Character Reviews Gallery Category:News Category:The Insider